Seth's girl
by shyyetcheeky
Summary: Chelsea has had to deal with the death of her mother and new step-moms,but now she is beginning a new life in La Push.Things become complicated when she befriends Embry and then Seth imprints. Embry isn't impressed.Seth/OC. BACK ON!
1. Step moms

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this. It's my first proper imprinting story. It is a slowly developing story, the pack are in the next chapter. So just be a little patient. I'll hopefully update tomorrow, but if I receive a lot of reviews maybe even tonight, we'll see. **

**

* * *

**

**Chelsea POV**

I jerked away from the sound of my alarm clock, buzzing noisily on my bedside locker. 'Go away!' I moaned to the alarm clock, while swatting my arm to the right, to hit the 'off' button. I missed and the clock went tumbling to the ground. I leaped out of my bed, hoping I hadn't broken it. It was the last present I had received from my mum. Luckily it was ok.

I took a quick shower, rinsing myself down with the warm water and adding my favourite 'tropical fruit' scented shampoo to my hair and scrubbed vigorously.

Wrapping my towel securely around my waist, I dashed from the bathroom back to my bedroom, not wanting to get cold.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw 'wife number four' sitting on my bed.

"Em...Hi." It sounded like a question to me. I really didn't like her. She had long, unnatural blond hair, which hung in ringlets dancing around her face, like a ballerina. She was beyond gorgeous. Her name was Kimberly, my dad's newest wife. My dad is forty-nine and Kimberly is twenty-six. It's just plain weird.

I have read about this a million times and I've experienced it three times now, he never ceases to surprise me. Ever since mum died, dad can't seem to get his life together. It took him so long to get over her, and I look so much like her that it makes it harder for him to forget and move on. I understand to an extent, but I wish that he would be able to have a happy life with me, instead of messing around with these young blondes-who are only with him for the money.

I have everything. Mark, my dad has given me everything, but I would trade all that, for just one more moment with my mum, to tell her 'I love you'. Instead I had to live with the last thing I said to her being 'Just leave me alone, I hate you!' I still can't believe to this day how selfish I was.

**(Flashback)**

***********************

"Mum, I need to go to this concert!"I protested, twiddling a piece of my recently _dyed peroxide blond_ hair in my fingers.

"You have to go?" Mum answered, emphasising 'having to'.

"Duh....Marco is bringing me. I said yes, and well....yeah." I told her, she was so going to give up. I was going whether she liked it or not.

"Well Chelsea, you can tell Mickey, that you're going to visit your gran. "She said smiling at me. I grimaced, last time I visited Gran, I ended up giving her a bath.

"Hello, it's Marco duh! Whatever, I'm going anyway." I said defiantly.

"Chelsea, stop right now! This is not you! You are not some spoilt brat that says things like 'duh' and 'like' in every sentence. You're a smart girl, so start acting like it! We are going to see Gran and that's the end of this conversation." I was fuming. I wasn't turning down Marco to see Gran.

"Just leave me alone, I hate you!" I roared at her as I slammed the car door shut in her face. I swung my back-pack over my shoulder, fixed my hair and strutted down the avenue to school.

I heard the beep of a car horn and turned my head around, regretting it instantly. I saw my mum driving quite fast, but looking out her window, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to me. The lights on the cross roads were red, my mum wasn't looking where she was going, she didn't see the lights. I started screaming 'mum, mum! Stop!' over and over again. It didn't make a difference, I was too late.

The last thing I saw was my mum panic stricken face, then the large delivery lorry come driving straight towards her.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"Chelsea, come sit here for a moment please." Kimberly motioned me forward. I had been so lost in re-living my worst nightmare that I had totally forgotten that I had been speaking to her.

"What's up?" I asked, usually I heard about two words from Kimberly in a week-if I was lucky, but today she wasn't her usual chirpy self.

All of a sudden she broke down crying. "It's your dad." My dad? What about my dad?

"He...he...he said he didn't love me anymore. He wants a divorce."She wailed into my shoulder.

"That's it? He's ok?" I had to make sure. I know it might seem as though I've no heart, but I've heard it all before. 'Wife number two' was okay...Kristy was her name, yeah she wasn't too bad. She at least talked to me. 'Wife number three' was I'd say the worst of the lot....Emma; she was a right 'witch'.

"He's fine!"She half yelled, and I listened as I heard her car pull out of the drive way. Good riddance.

I finished drying myself and headed down stairs. My dad was sitting at the breakfast bar, with his usual cup of coffee and morning newspaper.

"Morning dad. I heard the news." I started of the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo, I should have listened to you...." He trailed off.

"Look Mark"-he shot me daggers, he hated me calling him .-"Ok dad, you and I need to get out of here. Get out of this house, this country. We need a new start." I told him. I hardly ever 'bossed' him around. Ever since mum died, I became more sub-dued, shy. I became the real me. A _brunette_, no mini-skirts or heels. I took my four foot nine inch frame in my stride and was happy, well as happy as I could be now.

"Kiddo, I think you're right. I've been to smothered in this town. I've made too many mistakes." He looked out onto our garden. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Spill Dad. I'm sorry, but I know you too well." I chuckled elbowing him in the side.

"I've been researching places that we might like to go to. Ireland no longer feels like home, I was thinking America?" He quizzed, Poor Mark seemed very worry on my opinion of this subject. Sure I was a little annoyed that he didn't mention it before now, but other than that I was fairly content.

"That's perfect Dad, We'll go as soon as possible." I sounded enthusiastic, I at least hoped I did. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking La Push, Aunt Suzie lives in Seattle, so we could visit her if you'd like?"

"That sounds great Dad, You're not turning in a big softy on me, are you?" I loved messing with him.

Then it dawned on me, _La Push_. I'd always wanted to go there when I was little, He knew that!

"Dad, La Push. Oh My God! You are unbelievable, you never said anything!" I accused him, still ecstatic over my realisation.

"There's the reaction I was looking for." He laughed to himself.

**Seth POV.**

"Seth honey." Mum called me.

"Five more minutes." I groaned into the pillow. That patrol last night was awful. Bloody Embry can't keep his big mouth _or head_ closed.

"But Seth, Emily's here." She whispered, sitting at the end of my bed, patting where she thought my shoulder was.

"Emily?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. C'mon Seth. The girl doesn't have all day." She laughed at me.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I said exasperated, stretching my arms and legs out, listening to the numerous cracks and moans.

I shuffled my way out to the kitchen, yawning as I entered.

"Morning Emily." I muttered. Running my hand roughly over my face in an attempt in waking myself up fully.

"Seth, how are you my dear? I heard you had a tough night with Embry last night."Emily spoke, trying not to laugh.

I laughed back." I know Embry is some pain in the head literally." I poured myself a large helping of coco-pops.

"Ha, ha very funny. Sam wanted me to inform the whole pack about a meeting next Wednesday. He has something important to tell you all." She finished.

"Cool, Does that mean I can go back to bed now?" I asked, being one-hundred percent serious.

"No it does not!" I heard my mother yell from the front yard.

"I guess you have your answer , don't forget Wednesday!" Emily reminded me.

"I'll pencil it into my organiser right now." I replied.

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Emily." I waved to her.

I finished off my cereal and headed out front to see what my mother wanted done.

"Yes mummy dearest, you bellowed." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop trying to be funny and get up that ladder." Mum replied sternly, not in the slightest bit joking.

I moaned as I looked up the ladder, she wanted me to the gutters. I would do anything for my mother, except clean the gutters. It would take me all day to do these green things. Help!

I turned around when I heard the sound of a car approaching, hoping it was someone from the pack. Well it was, but _she_ didn't count.

"Oi Seth, what you doing up there?" Leah bellowed at my from her car.

"Shut up Leah, it's not funny. She'll get you next, mark my words." I growled back.

"Rather you than me , my friend." Laughing as she walked into the house.

Over three hours later I had finally finished the dreaded Gutters. They wouldn't be getting cleaned by me any time soon.

"Ah Leah, what happened you?" I laughed so hard. Leah was decked out in yellow rubber gloves, a pink apron and a duster in hand.

"Mum!" One little word had me rolling around on the floor. "I told you so." I gasped out.

The house looked amazing, I had never seen mum do such a drastic clean up before.

"You expecting someone mum?" I asked as I watched her emerge with a pile of clothes from my room.

"Can't the house just look nice for once?" She fumed.

"Well yeah, but the gutters?" I scratched my head.

"A friend from college is coming over with her brother from Ireland. He's moving up here with his daughter soon and I wanted him to feel at home here." Mum sighed.

"Oh cool, Do I know them?" I loved meeting new people.

"Obviously now you moron! Their from Ireland, Is there anything in that head of yours at all?" Leah snapped.

**Chelsea POV.**

Dad had gone out to America the week before to Aunt Chloe. She was going to introduce him to some of the locals. I was looking forward to moving there. Dad said the 'Clearwater and Black' families were very friendly and that I'd be meeting them soon. It felt right when he had said that, like there was some sort of draw to that place.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please :-) Thanks.**


	2. Embry

**Hey everyone! Big shout out to gummybear101, If only they knew and xXxGrainneIrelandxXx.**

**Chelsea POV**

Dad had gone out to America the week before, to Aunt Chloe. When he had come home, he was a new man. He said that the people in La Push were very kind and friendly. He even joked about the weather being better over there then it was here, which wasn't very hard to do.

We landed in La Push after a long eight hour flight. I would miss Ireland but this is a good move, I think.

It was early September and already the leaves were falling from the trees in blankets of colour, red's, oranges and yellows. The heavy dense could cover and soft mist surrounding us as we walked over to our car, was lovely, refreshing.

"You ready kiddo?" Dad asked, opening the door of his newly acquired Mercedes Benz.

I took a deep breath "A fresh start Dad, that's all we need."

"I know kiddo, I have a feeling you'll like it here." He said simply, while planting a small kiss to my forehead.

Our new house was perfect. A small, yellow bungalow with a large garden full of flowers. It wasn't alone on the street either. There were several other houses lining the street, each quite small but very homey.

"Oh dad, it's awesome!" I exclaimed hugging Mark.

"I'm glad you like it. Your room is the last door on the left." He said pointing down the hall. "School starts tomorrow, I know it's very soon, but I thought you would prefer it this way. Are you ok for getting there?" He said hiding a smile. _Obviously I wasn't, oh great my dad was driving me to school. Why don't you kill me now, I'll die of embarassment anyway._

"Is there something you're not telling me dad?" His smile broke into a huge grin. I was gald to see him so happy.

"Let's check out the garage." Grabbing my hand, he dragged me out the front door and into the garage.

"Voilá!" He grinned, with both arms held sideways pointing to a large object covered in a white sheet. _He didn't, did he?_

"What's going on dad?" I was getting both excited and really confused. He shrugged gesturing towards the sheet again.

I very cautiously pulled the cloth off, I gasped when I saw what was hidden under it. _WOW!_

"No way! How? What? Wow!" I squealed, engulfing Mark in a big bear hug, covering his face in kisses. " Oh My God, I love you!"

"You like it?" He laughed. " If you don't I can always bring it back."

"You are not touching my baby!" I said menacingly, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. Now go to bed or you won't be able to get up in the morning." Both hands in the air , he began to retreat back to the house. I followed suit, giving my car -I can't believe it my car- a tap on the bonnet.

I slept very little, I was too excited about school, I know school. This was going to be different. I attended an all girls school back home, this was a mixed school. _Cool right?_

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, I noticed a sticky note on the fridge

_Morning Kiddo,_

_Sorry I had to leave early this morning._

_Keys for your 'baby' are on the desk in the hallway._

_Best of luck in school today, you'll do great!_

_Love you,_

_Dad_

_xxx_

I dressed in a daze, grabbed my keys from the desk and was on my way to school.

I rounded the corner and looked over to the radio, fiddling with the dials to find some music I could listen to. I sat back up, only to see a boy, no a man, no a boy...I don't know, One of them standing in the middle of the road. What he was doing there I do not know.

I was going 100mph, I wasn't going to be able to stop in time. I beeped me horn, he didn't seem to hear. "Please move, come on!" I begged.

I was so close to him, I beeped once more and thank god he heard me. He stepped in off the road and I braked hard. I jumped out of my car and ran over to him.

"Oh My God, Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, looking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Wow he was big. Look at those muscles.

"I'm grand. You don't need to be sorry, I was a bit out of it sorry. Where were you going in such a rush?" He had a big smile on his face. I looked to the ground.

"School." I muttered embarrassed.

"Oh deadly me too! La Push?" He quizzed me.

" Yeah, You know it?" I asked back.

"Do I know it? Baby, I own it! I'm king of the school!" He said throwing fancy shapes, showing off his rather large muscles.

"Oh, okay. You own it really?" What the hell did I say that for? I knew he was joking around.

"Say, would you be able to give me a lift? I'll be late if I walk now." He asked hopeful.

"Sure, hop in. I owe you!" I agreed, happy that he was so forgiving.

"I'm Embry by the way. You are?" Embry asked holding out a large tanned hand.

"I'm Chelsea, Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "Wow you're really hot!" I exclaimed.

"I know with looks like these. Everyone wants to be me." He waggled his eyebrows. I had to give him credit, he had a good sense of humor.

On the ride to school he asked me about my home and why I moved. It was very comfortable talking to him, never once did it feel awkward. Embry told me about his friends. Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin , Brady and Seth. The latter name struck a chord with me. It sounded very familiar. I was looking forward to meeting them all. Especially Seth, for some reason.

We entered the school grounds and Embry pointed to a group of very large tanned boys. Wow they were big.

"Come on Chelsea. You have to meet my boys!" Embry said excitedly. I laughed. _Which one was Seth? Why do I want to know_?

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

**Review please **

**Thanks.**


	3. Meeting Seth

"This is Quil and Jacob." Embry pointed them out to me. "Their my best friends, but you can still see that I'm the best looking, right?" He seemed a little unsure of himself.

"Of course you are! No-one can out do your good looks." I laughed.

"I knew I could count on you! You're now officially my best friend." He chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"Ah, You're so nice. You're my first and only best friend!" I laughed. He raised his eyebrow. I just laughed more. "C'mon introduce me to the rest." I was giddy now. _I have a feeling Seth isn't one of them boys. _Something about Seth seemed to draw me to him. It was strange since I'd never met the boy.

"Oi Embry, I thought I was your best friend?" Quil shouted over seeming very offended. _How did he hear us, we're to far away._

"Not anymore man, your old news." Embry replied.

"You hurt us deep man." Jacob said, pretending to stick a dagger in his heart.

"Anyway, that is Paul and Jared over there." They both raised their heads as if they'd been called, when they noticed me, they waved and smiled warmly at me._ These guys were so friendly._

"Everyone seems really nice." I told Embry as we made our way in the front door of the school.

"I'm glad you think so. They all like you to, you know."

"Thanks very much for everything today Embry. I'm kind of glad I almost killed you this morning." I chuckled.

"Do you know what? Me too! I'll see you at lunch then?" He asked.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I've already intruded enough." I didn't want to be on top of him.

"No, no, no. You're my new best friend, You're in my group now!"He said, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Your group?" I asked.

"Yeah, duh!"He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I'll be there, thanks again!" I said as I made my way to my first class.

I was in a daze as I walked into Maths. Those guys were bloody massive. _How is that possible? _I had to admit though, Embry was my favourite by far. He was so funny. They were all so excepting. I had received smiles from everyone of them. _I think I'm going to like it here._

"Chelsea!" Someone called. I looked up, only to find Jacob sitting across the room motioning for me to join him. I noticed that everyone else in the class gave him a wide berth.

"Oh hi Jacob." I said as I sat next to him.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Em...well you guys are so nice to me. I never have seen so many smiles at one time." I giggled.

"There's something about you. I feel that you're going to be very close friend to us all." He said seriously.

*******

Lunch time came around quickly, thank god. I had one of Embry's friends in each of my classes. I had art with Embry, and somehow my face had become a target for his paintbrush. I looked like a clown before class ended. I had got him back though, I had poured some green paint on his chair when he went to get some paper. It was perfect, he was wearing light, green pants and the colour I used was only a shade darker, making him look as though he had wet himself.

As we entered the lunch room together, the boys all started laughing as they saw Embry walking towards them. I couldn't help but join in as Embry's face was priceless.

"What are you all laughing at?" He quizzed, causing us to laugh even harder.

"Your...your...your trousers!" Paul choked out.

"My what?" Embry's voice was beginning to get louder.

"Man you wet yourself!" Jared roared out.

"I didn't what the hell?" Embry yelled. Then he looked down at his trousers.

"You!"He said pointing a finger at me. I knew he was going to do something to me so I ran as fast as I could, out onto the school lawn. I heard him coming crashing through the doors of the lunch room. I turned around the corner and dashed into an empty classroom and hid under a desk towards the back. It was really quiet, too quiet.

I felt two very warm hands wrap around my waist. I turned around to find Embry holding his paintbrush and laughing.

"Aaaahhh! Someone help me!"I yelled trying to get away from him.

"I've got you now. You really shouldn't have done that." He laughed, inching his brush closer to me.

"Embry, please, I'm sorry!" I begged. He began tickling me causing me to hit into his brush. I grabbed hold of my eye.

"You bloody idiot! You got it in my eye." I growled at him, punching him into the gut. He didn't even flinch.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Hold on." He disappeared into the back room. A few minutes later he returned with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Sorry Chelsea, I didn't mean to.."I cut him off. "Nah, It was my fault I started it all. How about we make it up to each other by going down to the café and having a cup of hot chocolate?" I asked.

"That sounds great! I love hot chocolate." He laughed, finishing dabbing my eye with the damp cloth. "There all done. It's not sore now , is it?"

"Nope, it's great. Thanks very much nurse!" I teased.

"I'd make a good nurse thanks very much." He laughed.

"I bet you would." I replied.

The rest of the day flew by, I was looking forward to my trip to the café with Embry. He was like a brother I never had. It seemed that I'd known him for years.

*******

"You take the first left, and then we're there. It's only five minutes down the road." Embry informed me, he was as giddy as a kid on Christmas.

"Good stuff." I said concentrating on the road.

"Aw this is such a cute coffee shop." I said as I laid my eyes on a small red cottage-like building.

"The Clearwaters own this place, It's like a second home to me."Embry sighed.

"Clearwater? As in Seth Clearwater?" I asked, becoming nervous_. Why am I nervous, I never get nervous._

"It is, yeah. I wonder why he wasn't at school today. He was probably too lazy to get up." He joked to himself. I was too busy, it was like there was a force pulling me to this place.

I looked around the shop quickly as we walked through the door. There were pictures of La Push from years ago, it hadn't changed much. A pretty oldish lady walked up to us.

"Embry Call, You had my son up until all hours last night. He couldn't even get out of bed this morning. Look at him." She said pointing over to a boy sitting down at the counter, with his head in his hands.

"Sorry Sue." Embry said looking to the floor. I laughed. I watched as the boys head snapped up looking at me. I found myself instantly lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes, they were like _gravy. Beautiful._

"Earth to Chelsea." Embry said clicking his fingers in my face. I pulled my eyes away from the boys.

"Oh sorry." I said sneaking a look over to the boy again, only to find him staring back at me.

* * *

**A/N **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Seth POV....maybe.

**Review! Thanks.**


	4. I'm gonna kill him

**Seth POV**

I could kill Embry right now. Not only did I have to be on patrol with him again, I didn't get home until six 'o' clock this morning. I wasn't able to phase back because he was annoying me so much. He kept singing 'Barbie girl' over and over. My mum gave out to me for staying out so late, but she'd felt sorry for me and let me have a day off school.

I went over to Emily's when I had finally got up. I was hoping for her homemade soup and bread. _Yum._

"Hey Emily?" I said as I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I just walked in. I saw emily in the kitchen singing along to her i-pod, which she had in her ears. I tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump five feet off the ground. She yanked the earphones out of her ears and turned to glare at me.

"Seth Clearwater, don't you ever do that to me again!" She ordered me.

"Sorry Emily, I didn't mean to." I replied sheepishly.

"No, it's okay Seth, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Me neither, I was on patrol with Embry again. Emily, Sam really has to stop putting me with him. I'm going to end up killing him." I exasperated.

"Sam won't be giving you the orders soon, It'll be all Jacob." Emily smiled fondly while rubbing her belly.

"You have something to tell me Emily?" I questioned. She turned a little red.

"Well....I'm pregnant." She said softly, smiling.

"Wow that's fantastic!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Seth, that's why he told you last week that he wasn't going to phase anymore." She said.

"How in hell did he hide that one from us?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed he hasn't phased in over three months."

"I suppose." I smiled back. "You wouldn't happen to have any food?"

"Seth, of course I have food. When do I not have food?" She chuckled.

"Seth, you're making my wife make you food even though she's pregnant?" Sam said as he walked through the door.

"Congratulations man! You'll be a cool dad." I smiled trying to get out of trouble, it worked.

"Yeah, I want to be a real _cool_ dad." He chuckled, while planting a kiss on Emily's cheek. _Uh god, get a room._

"Here you go Seth. Your favourite soup and my special bread." Emily said placing the food on the table in front of me.

"You're a star Emily." I mumbled with my mouth full of food.

"I hope there is another reason for you coming here Seth, instead of just getting Emily to make you lunch." Sam spoke.

I finished the soup and began "Actually yes, I can't go on another patrol with Embry, he's so annoying." I sighed, emphasising the 'so'.

"It's Quil's turn next month, so you're off the hook." He laughed.

"Your doing it in turns to see who has to be on with him?" I quizzed.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.

"How come I was first?" I sulked.

"You just seemed as though you'd be able to cope the most." He kept laughing.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. " I'll see you later Emily. Sam." I nodded.

"Bye dear." Emily replied as I went out the door.

************

**Sue's diner.**

"Seth you couldn't get table three, could you? I'm a little busy." Mum said, flinging a notepad and pen towards me. I got up from my stool and walked over to the table.

"Hi. What would you like to order?" I asked the woman politely. She looked as though she was struggling with her small baby.

"Em...ouch....I'll have a coffee please dear and would you be able to heat this bottle for me?" She asked while juggling the baby in her arms_. I didn't like kids_.

"Sure no problem." I said as I walked away. Then the baby started crying. My head that was pounding before was now hurting my head so much that I needed to sit down. A few moments later I heard the door open.

I listened as my mum greeted Embry and then gave out to him for keeping me out so late. I laughed quietly to myself, he deserved it. I heard another beautiful voice and also heard my name mentioned. I looked up only to be met by the most beautiful blue eyes. They were as blue as the ocean.

I couldn't help but get lost in them. A warm feeling ran through my body_. I think I've imprinted._

I sighed angrily when Embry broke off my view of_ her. _

"Oh." Embry said as he looked over to me. A frown appeared on his face, I didn't know what was happening but next thing I knew Embry was gone and so was _she._

I jumped from the seat and raced out the door watching as Embry drove out of the parking lot. I phased instantly and began to race after them. _Why did Embry go? He must have known I'd imprinted. _

**Embry POV.**

I couldn't believe it. My new best friend was going to be stolen away from me because of Seth. I wasn't going to let him. Chelsea seemed to get my sense of humor. I wasn't _in love_ with her I know that, but I didn't want her to be all _in love_ with Seth and not have time for me.

* * *

**A/N**Hope you guys liked that pov. Thanks very much to **soserene93** and **If Only They Knew. **_You guys rock!_

I can't believe it. Two updates in one day. I'll hopefully have another up tomorrow as I have a full week off school! Whoo! :)

**REVIEW.**


	5. Confusion

Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chelsea POV.

I couldn't think straight. I think that was Seth, I'm not sure. There was some connection, I think. I turned to Embry, everything had happened so fast. I needed answers.

"Embry?" I asked quietly, I noticed Embry was shaking. His face in a fierce expression, it scared me.

"What?" He snapped, I recoiled from his viciousness. His face softened as I did so. "Sorry Chelsea, I'm sorry." He shook his head, turning his eyes back to the road.

"Why are you sorry? I don't even know what happened back there. To be honest I looked at one person and that's all I remember." I started thinking as I spoke. _Was that Seth? _I noticed Embry shaking even harder now, his fists turning a pale colour where they were gripping the steering wheel. I reached over and touched his arm. It seemed to work, his shaking became mere trembles.

"Chelsea, I don't want you going near that boy." He spat. "Just promise me you'll stay away from_ him_!"

"Why? Who is he?" I questioned.

"Seth." Embry growled back. For some strange reason my heart leaped upon hearing _his_ name.

"I thought he was your friend. You were going to introduce me to him. Why not now?" I was getting confused. I remember exactly how excited he had been to introduce his _gang_ to me, and now?

"I was, not now." He answered.

"Why? What happened?" I asked him.

"You don't need to worry about it, I'll sort it out." He growled yet again. "Which house is yours?"

"Second on the left." I stated simply.

"I'll talk to you soon Chelsea. I'm sorry." He looked sad at leaving.

"Will you explain tomorrow?" I questioned.

"I'll see. You're still my best friend right?" He mumbled now looking worried.

"Of course. I've only known you one day, but it seems like I've known you my whole life." I smiled warmly back.

"That's my girl." He smiled, now back to the fun, carefree Embry.

"See you tommorrow then. Keep safe." I waved.

"You too!" He shouted from the car, with that he drove off down the road at break-neck speed.

_Phew, that was a long day!_

I walked into the kitchen and began to get dinner ready. I plugged in my i-pod speakers and began dancing around the kitchen to 'Bad boys'

_**********_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I'll take for the chemistry._

_Yeah the Bad Boy's are always in my mind._

_**********_

As I was spinning around the kitchen I stopped as I saw a flash of sandy colour. I looked out the window onto our garden. I thought I had seen a _Huge sandy coloured dog._ I'm losing it. Then I heard a loud howl. I jumped high off the ground and ran for my room. I locked the door and hid under my bed._ This is why I don't stay in the house alone._

**Seth POV.**

I ran as fast as I could, Embry was driving like a lunatic with _my _imprint. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity Embry pulled over the truck.

I watched as the most beautiful girl ever got out of the car. I watched as her beautiful shoulder length brown hair swayed as she walked. I loved the short steps she took. She wasn't tall I'd say below the average height, but she was_-_is- beautiful. She waved to Embry as she closed the door. A pange of anger, jealousy ran through me. How dare he.

I ran around to the back of the house, hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the window. Already I was feeling empty without her near. I caught sight of her singing and dancing through the large window over-looking the garden.

She could dance. I wanted nothing more than to be dancing with her, her in my arms _safe. Where she belongs._

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt someone else phase. _Embry._

_Seth get away from here now. _Embry snarled.

**Don't tell me what to do.**

_You will leave her alone._

**Why did you take her away from me?**I questioned, I read his thoughts. **Why would you do that? That is so selfish!**

_No, I'm not selfish. I'm not the one that's going to tell her that I imprinted on her and now she's stuck with me._

**Embry, I didn't do it on purpose. I wouldn't force her into anything. You know I can't help it.**

_You can and you will. Seth I'm not letting you drag her into this._

**Don't tell me you love her. I sneered.**

_Grow up! I love her as a sister. A close, very close sister. I've only known her for a day and already she feels the same. She's my best friend._

**I'm not going to hurt her. I'd never do anything to harm her.**

_I'm asking you to leave her alone. _He was pleaded with me, but all I kept seeing was her.

**Please Embry.**

_I know man, I know. I just don't want to hurt her. _

**Embry I need to know her. She's my life.**

_She's my best friend._

**Can I meet her?**

_Not now, it's been a long day for all of us. I'm bringing her to school tomorrow, you can meet us there._

**Embry, thanks. I won't do anything.**

_I know you won't Seth, I just over-reacted. I'm very protective of her. _

**Chelsea POV.**

I heard dad arrive home, so I unlocked the door and made my way to the kitchen. I smelled burning.

"Shit, the rice!" I yelped, as I ran to the cooker. I lifted off the pan and threw it into the sink.

"Hey kiddo. You home?" Mark yelled from the front door.

"In here dad!" I shouted.

"Oh hey kiddo. how was your day? Wow, what is that smell?" He gasped.

"I wanted to make you dinner." I smiled sheepishly.

He laughed. "That's really sweet kiddo, but you don't have to burn down the kitchen in the mean time."

I blushed. "Can we order something in?"

"Of course, I'm dying for Chinese." He exclaimed.

"Okey dokey." I smiled. " You ring up and order and I'll sort out this mess."

"Okay." He returned the smile.

After dinner arrived I sat down at the table across from dad.

"So how did your day go?" He asked, while _wolfing_ down his dinner.

"It was great. I have a new best friend." I told him happily.

"Oh yeah what's _her _name?"

"_His _name is Embry." I replied.

"Oh, a boy." He said deep in thought.

"Yep." I answered easily. " He's really nice and funny. He even made me part of his gang."

"Gang? What have you gotten yourself involved in?" Mark asked all humour gone.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. His group of friends at school." I said hoping he would let it go. He did and just nodded.

"Have you met Seth Clearwater?" He asked, making me nearly choke on my noodles.

"Nah, he wasn't in school. You know him?" How could he have possibly known the name of the one person I was slightly interested in.

"That's Sue's son. She owns the local café. Maybe you could get a job there." His face brightened at the idea. "Do you know what, I think I'll ring her later on."

"No dad! I've only been here, what two days? and you're already getting me a job." I spoke quickly.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. It just feels like we've been here all our lives." He smiled.

"I know what you mean. I'm going to head to bed, It's been a long day." I yawned.

"Sleep well."

"Love you dad."

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept replaying the image of Seth in my mind. Yep it was definitely Seth. I couldn't find a reason for Embry's reaction though. I would have to get an answer out of him tomorrow. I eventually fell asleep with the image of Seth's face carved into my brain. Something like Awe, Disbelief, Wonder.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

**review!**


	6. Did I do something wrong?

This chapter is dedicated to **soserene93 **and **If Only They Knew.**

* * *

I awoke bright and early. Yesterday was still a daze. One moment Embry and I were joking around heading out for hot chocolate and the next thing I know. I'm being driven home. I yawned and stretched listening to my joints crack and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I smiled grabbing a bowl out of the press.

"Good night kiddo?" He asked over his mug of coffee.

"Yeah, you?" I smiled remembering what I had fallen asleep to.

"I really like it here. My job is even better."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry dad. I totally forgot to ask you how it went. So how did it go?" I sighed, I can't believe I forgot.

"It was great. Everyone was so friendly." He smiled.

"I'm glad dad. Listen I'd better get ready for school I don't want to be late." I started down the hall.

"Hey kiddo!" Dad yelled.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where's your truck?" He questioned. _Oh no! My truck. Embry._

"I let a friend drive it home yesterday, It was raining and I didn't want him to get wet." I said hoping he would believe me.

"Oh that's okay then. I'll be back around five this evening. You need anything back?" He asked as I heard him gathering his briefcase and jacket.

"No I'm grand thanks. Well...actually, Can you bring me home an ice-pop?" I had a sudden craving for an ice-pop. It was only half seven in the morning.

"Are you not a bit old for ice-pops?" I heard him chuckling to himself.

"Nope!" I laughed back.

"Okay bye." He said.

"Bye." I said while putting on my jeans and uggs. It seemed even wetter out today and I didn't want to get my runners wet. _I'm not walking to school in the rain. I'm going to give Embry such a whack across the head._

I was still muttering to myself as I closed the front door behind me. I turned around only to find Embry waiting for me leaning against my car.

"You!" I said pointing at him. "You stole my car."

"No, I merely borrowed it." He said smirking. He must have seen that I was messing, because if I wasn't messing and he laughed, god help him, he was in for it.

"So I suppose you need a lift to school now?" I said while throwing my bag into the back.

"Pretty please." Embry said batted his eyelashes.

"How can I turn down a face like that?" I chuckled.

"That's exactly what I was going for." I smirked.

"Okay, jump in. So Embry, do you want to explain what happened yesterday?" I needed answers. I was very curious.

"I don't _want _to, but I _will._" He stated. I nodded. "So me and Seth had a bit of a disagreement and I decided that I didn't think it was _safe_ for you to be near him. So I brought you home and went to talk to him." He finished.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" I questioned.

"You're going to meet him today anyway. I just know that you're going to _love_ him." He said sarcastically.

"What is with you? Yesterday morning you were so nice and then you got all sarcastic and weird. To be honest I don't like this side of you." I fumed.

He seemed taken back. "I'm sorry. I just feel very protective of you."

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. You're the nicest person I've met here. I think we're meant to be friends. I feel some connection, it's hard to explain."

"You feel it too? I thought it was just me." He seemed happier.

"Yep. So can we start over again? I'm still confused about what happened yesterday but you're my best friend right?" I asked making sure.

"Of course you are." He smiled. _My _Embry was back. We had just arrived into the school parking lot. I got out of my truck and walked around to Embry.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, anything for you." He said sincerely.

I heard a growl erupt somewhere. I spun around still in Embry's arms searching for the source.

"What was that?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing. Let's get inside." He answered while guiding me towards the door. I couldn't help myself and I turned around. I was sure I had seen that flash of beige again. I saw Embry watching me intently.

"Did you see that?" I asked, but I knew he had.

"Yes." He said. I let it drop, it seemed that he didn't want to talk about it. Things seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.

***********

The morning classes seemed to drag on. I hadn't seen Paul, Jared Quil or Jacob all morning. I always had one of them in my classes. Art came around slowly. I walked into the room expecting to find Embry sitting at his desk waiting for me, but he wasn't. I sat down. After ten minutes he still hadn't shown and I was getting worried.

"Ms. Collins? Can I get a hall pass please?" I asked quietly. She seemed a little shocked that I had spoken. I was the type of girl who could sit in a class without saying a word, but outside of the classroom you couldn't get me to shut up.

"Yes dear. Here you are." She said handing over the pass. I searched all the hallways and still no sign of him. I heard the howl of the wolf- I think- again. This time it was closer. I was having an internal battle whether or not I should go running out to the woods or stay. I chose the latter. If one thing in life scared me, it was _wolves._

I walked back to the classroom slowly. The lunch bell sounded after a few moments. I was dreading lunch now. I'd have to sit on my own, aw well. I walked through the doors only to see the _boys_ with big goofy grins on their faces.

"Where the hell were you lot?" I practically screamed.

"Shh, sit down here will you." Jacob said patting a spot in between him and Embry for me to sit. I took the seat gratefully.

"I was really worried. You were in Maths, Paul wasn't in History and then Embry wasn't in art." I talked so quickly I was worried that they didn't catch it.

"Aw, you were worried about me?" Embry sighed placing his arm over my shoulder.

" Yes, I was worried about all of you. Would you like to tell me what all of you had been up to?" I asked.

"Sam needed to talk to us." Jared answered.

"Sam? Sorry but who's Sam?" I quizzed.

"Sam is the 'protector' of La Push." Quil answered, placing air quotes around protector.

"Oh, and are you protectors too?"

"Yep. How did you figure that out so fast?" Embry said removing his arm from around me.

"Well you're all big enough to scare off anyone, right?" I said hoping it was the right answer.

"Exactly. Look at these muscles." Paul laughed flexing his muscles and then the others joined in.

"Okay guys, I get the picture. You can stop now." I chuckled.

"What, you don't like looking at our muscles?" Quil joked.

"Nah, she only likes mine, right?" Embry looked at me daring me to say no.

"You know me too well Embry, I can't take my eyes off you." I said pretending to gag, causing the others to laugh hard. Then I heard a loud growl behind me. The boys all stopped laughing straight away and stared over my shoulder. I cautiously turned around.

"Do you just growl?" I asked.

"No." He answered through gritted teeth. I shrank into Embry's side.

"He's scary." I whispered into Embry's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Chelsea, this is Seth." Embry said pointing to the boy behind us.

"Seth?" I said spinning my head around to see him. His face softened.

"I'm Seth." He muttered extending a hand. He just kept staring at me like I was going to disappear.

"Wow, you're hot too!" I exclaimed.

"Not as hot as me though." Embry joked.

I turned back to him. " No-one can be as hot as you." I chuckled.

I turned back around to see Seth shaking, it reminded me how Embry had been shaking yesterday.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively. He closed his eyes tightly. I reached out my arm to comfort him. He opened his eyes, they were full of pain. He shoved my hand back to me and took off out the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" All of a sudden I felt guilty.

"You didn't do anything wrong, this is what our disagreement was over." Embry murmured darkly. "I'm going to find Seth."

* * *

**A/N** Thanks very much to everyone added my story to alerts and reviewed. Shout out to **X gameslover, If Only They Knew, Soserene93, starlight5577, twilightloverrv333, blondechica94. **Thanks guys!


	7. I'm Seth

**Seth POV.**

I can't believe it. I'm such an idiot. Now she thinks I'm a weird, aggressive freak. Embry warned me and did I listen? _No!_

"Before you say anything Embry, I know I screwed up!" I fumed while walking through the woods.

"I told you she was like that man. She's really funny and flirty. She didn't mean anything." Embry explained.

"I know. You told me what she was like, I just didn't like it. She's so comfortable with you." I was still angry about how close Chelsea was to him. She leaned into him when I had growled. _I growled at her. Why did I do that?_

"She's my friend, there's nothing you can do to stop her being comfortable around me." Embry stated.

"I understand, really I do. Thanks for being so understanding Embry." I thanked him.

"She was worried about you, you know." I eagerly listened. " She was afraid that she had hurt your feelings." He finished.

" Oh crap! Embry I've totally ruined everything." I exasperated.

"Just calm down and come back in and talk to her. When I first met her, I knew there was something special about her. She acted strangely when I mentioned your name first. It was like she knew something was going to happen." He smiled kindly.

"Really? Embry will you help me?" I asked.

"Seth you'll be fine. Just calm down and be yourself. Don't react to her movements like you just did. She just does it automatically." Embry sighed.

"Okay, I understand." I nodded.

"Good 'cause I'm starving!" He said cheerily.

**Chelsea POV.**

Embry came walking back into the lunchroom with Seth trailing behind. They both looked happy and were joking around. _Thank God._

"Move over there Chelsea." Embry said budging me down the bench.

"Jeez, it's only food." I laughed. I watched Seth as he sat down in front of me. I couldn't help notice how he stared at me. It made me a little self-conscious. I nervously fidgeted with a piece of my hair.

"You've nice hair." Seth blurted out. I looked up to find him staring at me.

"Me?" I questioned looking around at everyone else, but they were all deep in conversation.

He nodded. I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks." I said softly. I saw him out of the corner of my eye smiling broadly.

"Aw, what's got you blushing Chelsea?" Embry asked turning to me.

"Nothing, I'm not blushing." I said elbowing him.

"Yes you are." He said in a sing-song voice making me blush harder. I looked over to Seth and saw him looking anxious.

"What happened?" Embry asked again. He was getting on my nerves.

"I said nothing, okay? End of story." I half-yelled. Embry looked taken back. "Sorry I didn't mean it." I looked over to Seth. _God I'm doing that a lot._

"Oh." I heard Embry murmur beside me.

"I'm going to head to my locker. I'll see you later Embry." I smiled, patting him on his shoulder.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." I waved at everyone.

I heard a chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'see ya' as I made my way over to my locker. It was such a mess. I had shoved all of my books in yesterday and they all came toppling out as soon as I opened the door_. Nuts!_

"Here let me help you with those." I heard someone say. I spun around finding myself face-to-face with Seth Clearwater.

"Thanks." I said simply.

"I'm Seth by-the-way." He extended a hand.

I shook his hand. I felt a sudden warmth flow through my body. " I'm Chelsea." I smiled nervously. _Why am I nervous? I'm never nervous._

"So I hear you moved from Ireland." He casually started the conversation. _Wait Ireland? I hadn't told anyone that._

"I am, but how did you know?" I asked. He seemed a little confused at first but he quickly gained composure.

"I met your dad a few days ago. He called over to my house." He explained.

"Oh right." Now I felt stupid. " I like La Push, it's like I belong here."

"Yeah, you seem to really fit in." He smiled.

"You've lived here all your life?" I questioned.

"Yes, all of my sixteen years." He laughed. I blushed again. _What is wrong with me?_

The bell sounded, I let out a deep breath.

"I'd better go. I don't want to be late. Nice meeting you Seth." I said as I started walking down the hall.

"Bye....wait!" He shouted to me.

I spun around. "Yeah?"

"There's a bonfire this weekend, would you like to come?"He asked eagerly.

"Em...I'll have to ask my dad." I answered shyly.

"Embry and Quil and all the others will be there." He added.

"Sure, I'll ask."

"Great!" He sounded overjoyed. Oh god, I'm going to a bonfire with Seth Clearwater. Ah!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review! :)**


	8. Not here?

**Chelsea POV**

"Chelsea, is that you?" Dad yelled from the kitchen as I opened the front door.

"Who else dad?" I asked.

"Glad to see you're still in a good mood kiddo!" He smiled giving me a hug as I set my bag onto the counter.

"Still? That's so not fair. I've never been really moody before." I whined.

"Well, I remember when you were going out with, what was his name? Oh yeah, Marco."

Why did he have to bring that up? I had broken up with that idiot when I had returned to school after mum's accident. He hadn't texted or left a phone call in the two weeks I had been out. I hated him for that. He was the reason I had said those awful things to my mum. I think that's the reason I went back to the 'real' me. I had a total make-over. I removed the hair-extensions, dyed my hair back to it's original, natural colour and cleared out my wardrobe. Goodbye mini-skirts, hello jeans and hoodies. I don't mind, I'm happy now, happy here.

"We've been through this dad." I sighed.

He looked as though he hadn't meant to say it, a frown was forming on his forehead. I reached out my hand, smoothing out the creases and smiled.

"It's fine dad. No need to feel bad. New beginning." I smiled.

"Sometimes I just land myself in it. Don't I ?" He asked.

"Yep, but that's why I love you." I giggled kissing his cheek softly. I decided to take advantage of his sudden weakness. "There's a bonfire down at the beach this weekend, the guys were wondering if I'd be allowed to go." I let that settle with him for a few moments. " Would you mind if I go?" I asked hopefully.

Mark seemed deep in thought, so I started the washing up. I was very hopeful of his answer. I really felt I had to go. Seth had seemed eager for me to go.

"I don't want you running around with a group of boys. Especially down at the beach, you'd never know what they could get up to." He frowned.

I tried to think of an excuse for him to let me go. _Bingo! _

"Seth invited me. He was telling me that you'd been over at his house already." I muttered.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater, why didn't you say so? Of course you can go, just stay with him kiddo. He's a good kid. I'd trust him with my life." He said cheerily. I figured he and Seth had got along well.

"Your life? Dramatic much dad?"

"You hurt me deep, kiddo." He said feigning pain. Looking the exact same as Embry and Jacob. _Weird._ It was like he was what thirty years younger.

"Night you nutter." I laughed.

"Night kiddo. I'll call you bright and early in the morning." He replied.

**************

Dad had stayed true to his word and had woken me up at six 'o' clock. I moaned into my pillow. I hate the morning.

"Rise and shine kiddo. You've got a big day ahead of you." He said happily opening my curtains, letting the sun shine in blinding me. _Wait, sun?_

"Look dad, it's sunny!" I exclaimed marveling at the beautiful yellow sun.

"It's a miracle." He said seriously causing me to laugh.

"Uh, school." I moaned.

"Actually I've got a friend that I want you to meet. She's very excited and wants to bring you shopping. Maybe you could buy some clothes." His voice lowered at the last part. I knew that Mark hated shopping with a passion. The poor man had to wait hours with me in shops. I remember one time, he fell asleep on one of those stools outside the changing rooms, and he toppled the whole thing over but stayed asleep on the ground.

"Sure dad. That'd be great." I smiled. Whoo, no school!

"Grab some breakfast and we'll bee on our way." He chuckled as though he was reading my thoughts.

**********

**Seth POV.**

"Seth stop smiling. You're giving me a headache." Paul moaned.

"How is my smiling giving you a headache?" I shot back. Only seeing the image of Chelsea's beautiful face fill my mind yet again.

"We all know that you're in love with her. I get that, but your smile is so big....it's just annoying." He fumed. " Anyway, she didn't even say 'yes'."

I started trembling. I shut my eyes trying to calm myself. "Just shut up Paul!" I shouted.

"I told you I was right." He answered smugly.

"She didn't say 'no' either." I murmured.

"She could though." He smirked.

"Paul just get out of the car now and maybe I won't kill you myself." I seethed.

"That's okay, we're in school now anyway." He smiled. "See ya, lover boy." He winked.

I grimaced, I hadn't even noticed we had reached the school. I had been so lost in thought about Chelsea. I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, all I could think about was her. I couldn't wait to see her today. I sighed contently.

"Earth to Seth, anyone home?" Jacob asked waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

"Embry told me to tell you that Chelsea won't be at school today." Jacob said carefully, watching me.

"Why, is she okay? What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" I talked fast.

"She's fine man, calm down. She's just gone to Forks with her dad to visit a friend. And I didn't tell you sooner because I only found out about"-He stopped and looked at his watch-"Three minutes ago."

I felt an ache in my heart. There was my hope gone in seeing her today.

"Come on mister mopey. It's not the end of the world, you'll see her tomorrow." Jacob told me, but that wasn't enough. I felt lost, empty. I thought I liked this imprinting thing, but it's killing me.

* * *

**A/N. Just like to say thanks to my reviewers and alerters for their support.**

**So can you guys guess who Chelsea is going to meet?**

**Do you agree with the character of Seth? I'm obviously going to be describing him more at the bonfire. etc but I just wanted to ask. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. I love you?

**Chelsea POV.**

"Hi, I'm Alice!" A small pixie like woman greeted me. She was petite, with golden eyes and brown hair with choppy layers. She was very pretty.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Chelsea." I smiled back. I gasped softly as I shook hands with her. The contrast between her hand temperature and the La Push boys was unnatural.

"So I was thinking on going to Port Angles to do some shopping. Your dad mentioned that you needed some clothes for this weekend." She winked.

"Yeah, I do. That sounds great. When are we leaving?" I asked eagerly. I actually enjoyed shopping.

"Now of course, we can't be wasting shopping time." She smiled, but seemed deadly serious.

"Great. I'll just say goodbye to my dad and then we can be off." I told Alice as I walked to my dad's office.

I knocked gently on the door.

"Yes?" I heard his voice, it sounded like he was busy so I didn't waste time in telling me I was going.

"Just heading to Port Angles now. I'll call you when we're on our way back." I waved.

"That's fine kiddo. Enjoy yourself." He replied strained.

"All set." I smiled at Alice.

**************

Five long hours later we had finally finished. I had over twenty bags, I was delighted. I'd never seen so much clothes in my life. I felt really guilty as Alice had paid for everything. When I had protested she simply said. 'I can see that we're going to be great friends, and as a friend of mine you learn not to mess with me and my shopping' I honestly had been a little freaked out at first, but very happy that she considered me a friend.

"I'll be over on Saturday afternoon to do your make-up and hair. You'll look fabulous. Seth won't be able to keep his eyes off you, not that he can now." She started off very chirpy, but towards the end I could barely make out what she was saying. I just let it go, maybe I was imagining it. _Just maybe._

***************

The rest of the week flew by. Embry and Seth had become very good friends about mine. I learnt so much about them, just as they had about me. I still felt as though they weren't telling me something. Before I knew it Alice had me in front of a mirror in my bathroom doing my hair.

"You'll be perfect." Alicce gushed. I don't know if she was talking to me or not, but I answered anyway.

"Thanks very much for helping me. I'm kind of nervous." I said softly.

"By the time I'm finished with you, there willl be no need to be worried or nervous." She smiled finishing my hair and moving onto my make-up.

An hour later and I was finally ready to go. Dressed in a pretty, yet casual knee-length dress. I had to admit, Alice had made me look beautiful. I shouted goodbye to dad as I saw Embry pull up in his car.

"Hey Chelsea, you look fantastic!" He smiled, opening my door like a gentleman.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I blushed, hopping into the passenger seat.

"So, I sort of forgot to ask what happens at a bonfire." I chuckled.

"Well, to put it simply, we all sit around and have fun. There's lots of eating, lots of talking and then Jacob's dad tells the tribes legends. It's really fun. You'll love it." He smiled seeming very excited.

"Sounds good." I replied getting excited as well.

As we arrived down to First Beach, I could see a large group of people gathered around chatting and like Embry said, having fun. As we approached a few people looked around and waved. I saw Seth stand up and waved.

He opened his mouth, I expected him to say 'hi' but I was so wrong. "I love you!" He shouted across the fire. I was shocked, everything suddenly went fuzzy, then black....

* * *

**Gosh, that was short, I'm only noticing now. Sorry about that.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**


	10. Advice

**Seth POV.**

"Seth, you are not going to mess this up. You will look the part, all you need to do is act the part. Capiche?" Alice readied me. I was in the Cullen's living room with Edward, Bella and Alice. Jacob had mentioned something about going to see Nessie today and I decided to tag along and get some help from Edward.

"Thanks for your concern Alice, but you've never met the girl, how can you know what she'll like?" I questioned.

She smirked. "Remember Chelsea missed school one of the days this week, and you were so worry and such." She waved that off with a hand. "I had been shopping with her." She smiled widely.

"And you didn't tell me this because?" I glared.

"You needed to sweat it out." She laughed. I heard Bella and Edward chuckling lowly to themselves in the background. _Great!_

"Why the bloody hell did you do that? I was worried sick. I think I went prematurely grey." I snapped.

"Calm down, jeez! So, what is your tactic for tonight? Are you sure she's ready to know?" Alice quizzed.

"I hope so, I don't think I can wait any longer. I'm so nervous though." I said feeling butterflies in my stomach. I remember I used to laugh at the others when they would get all worked up over their_ imprint_, now I see why.

"Just don't overload the poor girl. I remember when I heard the stories alone from Jacob. I was a little freaked out to say the least." Bella warned me. I knew that there was a chance that Chelsea could go running and screaming far away, but I kept my mind focused on the perfect situation where she just accepted everything. _Hopefully._

"Hmm, what will I do with your hair?" Alice pondered. _Oh God, I'm in for it now. _

"You'll be okay Seth, just don't disagree with her and you'll get out alive. Just think about Chelsea." Edward said tapping my shoulder and leaving with Bella.

**************

I ran back to my house to try and remove some of the gel gluing my hair together. _Ugh, Alice!_

"Seth, is that you?" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Yep, I'm just heading upstairs. You alright?" I asked.

"I just need you to do a shift at the café for a while." I walked into the kitchen ready to argue my point. She sighed. "I didn't forget the bonfire is tonight, so don't worry you'll be there on time."

"Oh, okay then. What time?" I questioned.

"As soon as possible. Please." She smiled.

I was on my way to the café when I saw Embry coming out of the woods. I ran up to him.

"Hey Embry, are you collecting Chelsea today?" I quizzed him. He just nodded, seeming dead-beat.

"Okay cool! I'll see you later then?" I asked. He just nodded again. It then dawned on me that he would have just finish his patrol now. " Oh god, sorry man. How about I make you some lunch? I'm heading over to the café now."

"Okay." He said simply, but smiling.

As soon as we were in the door I went straight to work on Embry's lunch. I needed some advice, and I wasn't getting that until he got food.

"There you go, enjoy!" I said eagerly , getting him in a good mood. Everyone around La Push knows that the way to Embry's heart is through his stomach. I stood watching him.

He sighed. " Seth, what do you want? I can't eat with you staring at me like that." Embry said getting annoyed.

"I just want you to tell me what to do tonight. I'm going to tell Chelsea everything, and she seems so comfortable around you and..." He cut me off.

"Seth, just be yourself, or else you'll freak her out. I don't think she's ready to find out tonight. It's too soon. She's only been here a week, barely." Embry explained.

"A week?" I asked shocked.

"I know it seems like much longer, but yeah, she's only been here a week. I warned you that I was not losing a best friend over you, so get it right if you tell her." Embry said sternly. There he went again with that _best friend crap_. I'm the one who is supposed to be Chelsea's best friend, _I'm her soul mate_, and she's _mine_.

* * *

**Embry POV.**

After I grabbed lunch with Seth, I went home and had a rest. I know everyone gave out about being with me on patrol, I just can't help being so....Oh I don't know..._cool!_ But Paul has to be at least _ten_times worse. I was jumping over a fallen tree and what does he do? grabs hold of my tail, causing me to crash into the bloody tree. It didn't hurt....that much. I still receieved a deep gash in my chest.

I pulled up to Chelsea's house dressed to impress. I was blown away as she came out the door and waved. She was dressed in a very flattering knee length balck and white dress.

"Hey Chelsea, you look amazing!" I gushed, running around the car to open her door, like a gentleman of course.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled happily and watched a blush slowly rise on her cheeks.

She asked me about the bonfire, I simply said it was no big deal, but I knew she was getting very nervous.

"Here we are. You ready?" I laughed looking at her frightened face. " Aw, come on, we don't bite."

We made our way over to the bonfire and I saw some of the gang waving, I watched as Seth's body stood up. _Play it cool Seth._

"I love you!" He shouts over to Chelsea. I stood there glaring at him, so much for taking my advice. I turned to Chelsea to see her reaction only to fine her unconscious on the ground_. I warned him, I warned him twice._

"Chelsea, Chelsea. Wake up!" I spoke to her, placing her head under the blanket I had brought for her. Meanwhile everyone else had gathered a circle around.

"Is she okay?" I heard several people ask. She began moving, thankfully she didn't stay out for ages, that would have creeped me out. She opened her eyes startled. She looked to me and smiled.

"I thought I was dreaming." She laughed rubbing the back of her head. " Or at least I hope I am."

I looked over to Seth who looked as though his heart had been ripped out.

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! They're fabulous! Shout out to jblc77, If Only They Knew, starlight5577, soserene93, blondechica94, cdc529 and last but not least Twistergirl14. **

** This chapter wasn't as short as the last one, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Dreams

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry I'm late updating guys, really. Is everyone excited for 'New Moon'?? I think it's something like 5 days!!! WOW!!!**

* * *

**Chelsea POV.**

"Chelsea, I'm in love with you." He explained to me. I was confused. The face wasn't clear, blurred. Then all of a sudden Embry came walking out from the trees, I smiled. He returned it and continued walking over.

I then noticed Seth walking from the beach. I also smiled at him, which he returned. They were both nearing quickly. The man infront of me had now taken the form of Seth.

"I love you." He said. Then the face changed to Embry's. " No, I love you."

My head was spinning, this was the same dream for the last week. I couldn't understand my feelings for both Seth and Embry. It felt so right when I was with them both. Embry was really funny, but sweet. He was the perfect best friend, but I can't help feel something stronger than friendship. Seth had become very close to me also. He was really sweet and caring, at times very protective.

'I love you' was a very important phrase in my book, I felt that it should only be said to the people you really, truely love. Yet, here I was dreaming of my two closest friends saying that to me.

"Chelsea." The voices called again. 'Uhh, go away.' I thought. The voice continued.

I jumped up in bed, or at least I thought I was in bed. Gosh, I was so warm, sweating. I looked around quickly. I was still on the beach. My memory came back then. I wondered how long I had been out.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" I heard someone ask. My head hurt. I laid back down, only to be shaken again. I very slowly opened my eyes to find the matter's of my dream looking down on me with worried expressions.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just an hour. Thank God. You worried me there Chelsea." Embry added, Seth nodded vigorously.

"I thought I was dreaming , or at least I hope I am." I chuckled. Embry and Seth shared a look, both nodded stiffly. Seth looked as though he was in pain and a sot of pain went through me chest. "What happened?"

"Well, I don't really know. You and I were walking over to the bonfire and you just collapsed." He answered. It all came back to me, I sighed as I remembered why I had fainted.

I spoke one word, narrowing my eyes. "Seth."

**Embry POV.**

"Do you want me to bring you home?" I asked cautiously. When Chelsea had narrowed her eyes, I had thought she had remembered what Seth had said, but she let it go.

"Is the bonfire over?" She said sadly.

" Nope, we just reorganised to next week. It's important for you to be there, conscious." I snickered.

" Shut up!" Chelsea laughed elbowing my side, probably giving herself a bruise.

"You know I'm only messing."

"I know. Right so, I suppose we can head home." She said linking her arm through mine. It felt comfortable. Just two friends. Ugh, sometimes I hate imprinting. _Everything's so complicated._

"Lead the way my lady." I knew Seth was following us as soon as we started to drive. I felt so bad for him. It looked as though his heart had been wrenched out and thorn to pieces. It wasn't Chelsea's fault either. Anyone could have said that and she would have had the same reaction.

"You're awfully quite Embry, everything alright?" She quietly questioned.

"What? I'm fine." I tried to cover up. " Okay, here you go. I'll see you on Monday."

"Don't you need the car?"

"Nope, I'm good. I could do with the walk." I waved.

"Bye!" Chelsea shouted from the door. _I have to find Seth._

**Chelsea POV.**

I slept soundlessly that night, which was very odd considering what had happened at the beach. I had sorted through a few things. Number one, I was positive Seth had said that he loved me. That wasn't something I was going to get wrong. I couldn't ask anyone in case I was wrong and they got the wrong idea. I _like_ Seth, but don't _like, like_ him. Well, at least not yet.

Why are boys so confusing?

************

I woke early Sunday and got busy with some house work. I plugged in my ipod and started cleaning the kitchen floors. After a long hour, the kitchen was finally in order. I sighed sitting down to rest my legs when the doorbell rang.

That's odd I wasn't expecting anyone, and Mark was out of town this weekend. I swung open the door and found myself face-to-face with.....

**Seth POV.**

I felt like dying when Chelsea had said she hoped she was dreaming. I mean, I know I was a dope and all, but I did mean it. If only she understood that. Tonight I was supposed to tell her about being a werewolf, good thing I didn't.

Sam and Embry had both warned me that she wasn't ready to know, having only been here for a week. I wanted so much for her to know everything and understand that I love her with all my heart.

Starting Monday, I'm going to get her to like me. Just friends hanging-out. I needed her to be near me. I had spent the last few nights sleeping under her window. Thank God she has a bungalow, so all I had to do is sit and I can see her perfectly. Jared has to scale a three storey house ever god damn night.

_Monday... It too far away._

* * *

**So there you go, I hope it was up to the standard of the last few.**

**Review, pretty please??**

**THANKS. :-)**


	12. I knew it

**Chelsea POV.**

**_Monday....._**

I got dressed in a daze, my head was spinning. The weekend had flown by, and I had got nothing done. Saturday was still a mystery. I had a feeling there was something that I didn't know, something big.

There was a weird, jittery feeling in the pit of my stomach. Today was unusual to say the least. Before I knew it I was pulling into my parking spot in school and found a smiling group of giants watching me. I waved and started readying my bag. When I looked up Embry was standing outside my door. I jumped in shock, hitting my head off the roof.

I rolled down my window. "Embry, what is wrong with you? Did you sprint over to me?" I scolded.

"I just couldn't wait for you to walk over. You take so long." He answered, exaggerating.

"Well Sor-ry." I smiled. "C'mon, we'll be late for art."

"Yay, hand painting!" He exclaimed, and headed for the classroom with a skip in his step. Let me tell you, that is a hilarious sight. My sides were hurting from laughing and tears were rolling down my face. I reached up my hand to wipe them away and accidentally walked into someone, or maybe a wall.

I looked up to find Seth looking down at me amused. "Chelsea, wasn't it you the other day saying how big us Quileute guys are? And yet you seem perfectly able to miss us and walk straight into us."

"No." I blushed. He grinned widely, seeming happy with himself, being able to make me blush. _Ass._

"Chelsea, what is holding you up? I need to get started on my canvas, and since you're my canvas, well..." Embry boomed, barging out the door.

"Canvas?" I questioned.

"Yep, Ms. Walker said she thought I had found my inspiration. So you are my painting project." He winked.

"You're weird." I laughed.

"You know you love me." He said pulling a silly face.

"Baby." I smirked.

"You two are like twins. Always bickering but yet full of love." Seth observed.

"That's a really good summary of our relationship, don't you think Embry?" I laughed.

"Observant, aren't you Seth?" Embry joked.

"I'll see you at lunch?"It sounded like a question. Seth looked nervous. I decided to mess with him.

"Maybe you will, or maybe you won't." I waved, walking into the classroom.

**Seth POV.**

"Mr Clearwater, you're late. Care to explain?" Sir droned.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled settling into my seat at the back of the room, where I planned to day-dream. My first plan into impressing Chelsea didn't go to plan. She's a clever girl, but right now I'm on edge. _Will she turn up at lunch? Maybe she likes someone else. No, would she?_

My worries faded instantly as I watched Chelsea enter the lunchroom, quickly glancing around and smiling at me.

"Hey Seth. Where are the others?" Chelsea asked, looking around for any sign of the boys.

"They had to leave early, so it's just you and me." I smiled. Sam had given me the 'okay' to miss today's meeting, as he knew about my problem with Chelsea. She was so different, every other girl in this school throws themselves at me, but not her. The only problem is, she's the only one I want.

"Sounds good." She replied, starting on her lunch. I followed suit.

"How was art? Embry didn't manage to get paint on you, I see." I smirked.

"It was brilliant, I'm nearly finished my project. Oh no, he did get me. I've just spent half an hour getting paint out of my hair." She exasperated.

"I feel for you." I joked.

"How about you? Anything exciting happen today?" Chelsea enquired.

"Nothing with the 'wow' factor. Having lunch with you is the high-light." A light blush crept up her cheeks.

"You're funny." She said swatting my arm playfully. I didn't want to come across funny, I wanted her to think I was sweet. Something along those lines.

_Ugh, why are girls so confusing?_

**Chelsea POV.**

"Thanks for keeping me company today Seth." I said waving as I got into my car.

"Anytime." He answered simply. He was gazing at me with such intensity. It was a mixture of awe, love, confusion, worry.

"See you tomorrow?" I enquired hopefully.

"Of course." Seth smiled warmly.

I drove home happily. It seemed I had made up my mind. My dreams were no longer about Seth and Embry, just Seth. I knew Embry was a really good, close friend. But I had a feeling that Seth was more. I had a need for him in my life. If only I had enough courage to ask him out. I didn't want rejection, that'd be too much. The way he looked at me sometimes, made me feel safe, wanted.

**Seth POV**

I watched as Chelsea drove away. I had got nothing today. I had stayed up late all weekend thinking of ways to impress her, waste of time. I couldn't plan out something with her. She was just one big surprise.

I decided that I'd just bite the bullet and ask her out tomorrow. I _had_ to, _needed_to. It was only a week, but I was sick of the rest of the boys in our school kept after her. The only reason they had stayed away this long is because of Embry and I, but that won't last long. I need everyone to know that she is _mine._

**Embry POV**

I dialled Chelsea's number, Seth owed me. He was too chicken to ask her himself so here am I, the idiot who decides to help.

"Hello?" Chelsea answered cheerfully.

"Well hello, my little cupcake." I joked.

"Embry! Hey, what's crackin'? I missed you at lunch today." She laughed.

"Nothing much. Yeah, sorry about that. I had to call to see Sam. Thanks for the concern though. Just calling to check if your available tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yep, I've got nothing on. What's on?"

"The bonfire. 'Member we had to cancel." I smirked to myself.

"Oh, yeah I remember. Cool, sounds good. What time?" I could tell that she was really embarrassed about the whole bonfire thing, so I let it drop.

"Around eight. I'll pick you up. I have to collect Seth first and knowing him, it'll take him ages to get ready." I chuckled.

"Why does he take long to get dressed?" Chelsea asked curiously.

"Nope, he's just really worried, because there's going to be a girl there that he really, really likes." I hinted.

"Oh, that's nice." She said sadly.

"Are you ok?" I was worried now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."And with that she hung up.

**Chelsea POV**

I knew he didn't like me. _Why would he?_ My heart ached, I was falling for Seth, fast and deep. I just thought we had a connection. Okay, now I sound like one of those love-sick girls on television.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and alert ectera. Please review. I hope this chapter wasn't too dull. Poor Seth never got his chance, but that's gonna change in the next chappie. :-)**

**So, NEW MOON is out today! Is anyone going to see it tonight??? I'm soooo excited. Should be great!!! :-) **

**Shout out to :**

AintNothingInThisWorldForFree, blondechica94, cdc529, ClumsyBrunette, cutecoolchicgirl, icheerforteamedward, jblc77, starlight5577, TheOneToParanoidToTellHerName, Twistergirl14 X, GamesLover, awesomecullens, Dingo727, gummybear101 , . Mrs. Margo Cullen, soserene93, twilightloverrv333, xoavdonahue, zoeyLOVE'Slautner. _**You guys rock!!**_

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Important

**Chelsea POV.**

Tuesday, ugh I hate Tuesdays. They just go on forever and to make matters worse Embry, Seth and the rest of the gang were out. I don't think they've ever been in for a full week of school.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes came to sit beside me.

"Hi, my name's Gavin. You're Chelsea, right?" He asked nicely.

"Yep, that's me." I smiled.

"So, you are new here. How's life in La Push?" He seemed like a nice enough fella.

"It's alright. The people here are really friendly." I replied.

"Yeah, you seem very friendly with Embry and company. How'd you manage that?" God he was inquisitive.

"Em, I don't know. They just started talking to me, I suppose." I shrugged.

"Just be careful, there's something weird about them. A while back they were all out for at least two weeks, and then they came back with these serious muscles and had grown to over six foot. I think they're on steroids." He muttered.

"Steroids? I don't think so. Maybe they just work out a lot." I started defending them.

"Honey, I don't think you could pack on that much muscle in a gym even." He smirked.

"They obviously did." I retorted.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch? You seem a little lonely." Gavin patted my back. I weighed out my choices, either sit alone at lunch or get to know more people. I chose the latter.

"That sounds good." And with that the bell for the end of class sounded. I walked to the lunchroom with Gavin making small talk, like the weather.

"Hey guys, this is Chelsea. She's going to be sitting with us today." Gavin introduced me and went to the other side of the table and sat down, leaving me standing like an idiot.

"You can sit here." A girl with blond hair and pale skin offered. She must have moved here as well, everyone else had the same russet coloured skin.

"Thanks." I replied sitting down.

"I'm Kate." She held out her hand. I shook it. "Chelsea."

Kate wasn't a 'chatter' so I ate lunch peacefully. I decided to skip the last two classes. I wasn't in the mood for chemistry or history for that matter. I drove home, and big surprise the house was empty. I hadn't seen dad in days. Usually he called, but he hadn't called since leaving last Thursday. I had tried ringing his phone, but to find that it was switched off. I didn't think much of it. The longest he was ever away for was a week. Any later than that and I'd have to call in some help.

I shuffled around my room for a while, deciding just to go to bed and have some rest before tonight's bonfire. I will not faint this time. I wanted to meet this girl that was so perfect for Seth.

************

**Four hours later.....**

"Shit!" I exclaimed. It was twenty-five minutes to eight. I only had twenty-five minutes to get ready. I flew around my room looking for something to wear. I decided on a simple skinny jeans and t-shirt combo.

Embry arrived at eight 'o' clock on the dot. And he said he'd be late. He looked good, he was wearing a blue shirt with dark denim jeans. I had never seen him in anything other than three-quarter lengths.

"You ready? You're not going to faint on me this time, are you?" He joked.

"Shut up." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Chelsea." I spun around to face Seth. _God, he was looking fine._

"Hi Seth." I blushed when his eyes roamed over my body. It was intense. Then he did that smoldering eye thing again, that type that makes my knees weak.

"You look beautiful." He gushed.

At this point Embry decided to butt in. "Why thank you Seth. Now come on you too! I don't want to be last there." He whined.

We pulled up at First Beach and made our way down to the bonfire. I made it thankfully. There was a big enough crowd of people gathered, but it was the pile of food that shocked me. I had never seen so much in my whole life.

"You made it!" I heard Quil exclaim.

"I'm here. The party can start now." I joked.

Embry sniffed "I've thought you well."

"You're a right dope. Do you know that?" I chuckled.

"That's why you love me." He raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up you two. The stories are starting." Quil hissed.

"Listen carefully to these. They're good." Embry whispered. I settled myself on a bench with Embry and soon Seth sat beside me, which reminded about that girl, whoever she was.

Embry was right the stories were interesting, they way Billy Black had told them, made them seem real.

I looked around the fire. Every other girl had fallen asleep, except for Emily Uley.

"Chelsea, will you come for a walk with me. I have something important to tell you." Seth asked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**x**

**REVIEW.**


	14. Werewolf?

**Chelsea POV.**

Seth fidgeted nervously with the bottom of his shirt as we headed down the shore. I was anxious to know what had him so nervous.

Seth stopped walking all of a sudden and planted his feet in the ground in front of me.

"Chelsea....I....." He stuttered. I instinctively reached out my arm to comfort him. "Chelsea, I like you."

I froze, my brain started working one-hundred miles an hour. He likes me? Am I the girl Embry was talking about? Seth was getting nervous as the time went on. I still hadn't answered him.

"I mean I like, like you." He said shyly. My feet started working and next of all I was in Seth's arms spinning around in a circle.

"Really? That is the best news ever! I like, like you too!" I exclaimed giggling madly from all the excitement. Seth liked me! I felt like killing Embry, he was talking as though Seth had a girlfriend-type person. I had been heart-broken.

"Thank god, I thought that this was going to be harder." Seth sighed.

"You're just lucky that I'm so understanding." I chuckled. He laughed along easily with me.

"Chelsea, there's something else big that I need to tell you. I want you to know that I really care about you and I would never lie to you, okay?" He asked suddenly serious, but very nervous.

"I trust you Seth." I replied honestly.

"That means so much." He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his touch. "I think you should sit down."

"Seth you're making me nervous." I said fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Do you know the legends of our tribe?" He started off, I didn't see where he was going with this but I played along.

"I read them the other day actually. Your mum had given them to my dad." I said happy with myself.

"And what did you think?" He urged.

"I liked them. I really like wolves so it was interesting." I honestly told him.

He sighed in what I thought was relief.

"What do you want to tell me Seth?" I asked again.

He took my hands in his and rubbed circles in the back of my hand. "Chelsea, I'm a werewolf."

I froze. He was lying to me. I had just confessed my feelings to him and he was mocking me.

"Werewolf! Seth I really like you, why did you have to ruin everything?" I shouted when he started coming near me again. "Just leave me alone!"

"Chelsea wait, I'm telling the truth." Seth yelled at me as I ran back to the bonfire.

"Emily, can you drive me home?" I asked quietly.

She stood quickly hugging me closely. "What happened Chelsea?" She enquired. With Emily I felt as though I could pour my soul to her and trust her with everything.

"I pretty much told Seth that I loved him and he mocked me by saying he was a werewolf. A werewolf Emily! He told me he was a werewolf!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

She froze and Sam came to sit by us. Emily looked at him and he nodded stiffly.

"Chelsea, there are a few things that we need to explain to you. Seth has gone around this all wrong." Sam explained.

"Gone around what all wrong?" I choked out.

"Come to our house and I'll explain everything." He reasoned.

I shook my head. "No, I really need to get home to my dad. It's late and I'm wrecked."

"I'll call around tomorrow." Emily soothed. We drove home in silence. I hopped out of the car, saying a quick goodbye and ran inside.

There were lights on Dad must be finally home.

"Dad?" I called through the house.

"In the sitting room kiddo!" He replied.

I ran down the hall into the room and came to a halt at the door. Dad was sitting down on the love seat with another woman I had never seen before. They were holding hands. _Oh no!_

"Hi dad." I waved.

"Hey kiddo. This is Charlotte." He introduced the woman to me. Anger bubbled through me. _New start? When would he stop?_He promised. What was with everyone gaining my trust and then betraying me? First Seth and now this.

I ran out of the room slamming my bedroom door shut. I cried for hours, until the early hours of the morning. Everything had been fine, this new start had been perfect now everything was coming back to haunt me.

There was a tap on my window. I jumped out of bed. I saw Seth standing there looking depressed, heart-broken. I don't see why he was looking like that. I was the one that was hurt.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**x**

**I know it is very short but the next chappie will definitely be longer. Pinkie promise!**

**Anyway please review.**

**REVIEW.**


	15. I believe you

I sighed as I walked to the window of my room. I was now face to face with Seth. He was looking at me with sad eyes, puppy dog eyes. His usually happy, sweet face was pulled down into a frown. His lips were turned down at the corners.

My heart hurt at the sight of him. It hurt me to know that he was hurting, which I couldn't understand. I hadn't been interested in a guy in five years, but Seth was different. I ignored my heart tingling and stood my ground. I wasn't letting him into my room.

I didn't _want to_ let him inside. He had hurt me too much, but the look on his face, his beautiful face, says he's hurting too. What was wrong with me?

It was raining very heavily outside by this time and I really didn't want him to get sick. He was of course shirtless, showing his perfectly toned and muscled body.

I pulled the window open slowly, not entirely happy with this action. Seth climbed lithely into the room and closed the window quietly behind him.

He turned and walked over to me until we were standing face-to-face, feet touching. He towered over me and looked at me for the longest time. Looking relieved, yet nervous.

I looked anywhere but at him, knowing that when I looked in his eyes-his beautiful brown eyes-I would never win this battle. I moved back, leaning against the wall. I needed to do this. He was a psycho! Okay, I didn't really think that but who thinks that they're a werewolf? I was going crazy here.

"You have to believe me." Was all he said, his voice deep, husky. I shook my head no. It's about all I could do, I was frozen. I didn't _have to_ do anything. I didn't want to listen to this one bit. "Fine, if you don't believe me then I'll show you."

I snapped my head up at that statement. I'm fairly sure that my face looked as though I had seen a ghost. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me lightly towards the door. I tried to pry his hand off my wrist, but I wasn't very successful. I paused just before the door, wanting to check if anyone was home. Charlotte was probably still in the sitting room with dad, I would face and deal with them later.

I slowly opened my bedroom door, and peeked out, listening intently. There wasn't a sound in the house, so I walked carefully down the hallway looking around the house, just to find that no one was there. Seth was following me closely and still had a firm grip on my wrist which never loosened. The oven clock showed it was 2:30am. I didn't know that time had pasted so quickly. I didn't know if I was happy about that or not.

I tried to move my hand out of his death grip but couldn't. He wouldn't budge.

I reluctantly opened the front door and Seth pulled me along into the forest near my house. I struggled at first, but it was no use, he was much stronger than me.

Suddenly, Seth stopped walking and let go of me when we were surrounded by tall pine trees. I stood still as a statue, as I watched Seth motion with his hands for me to stay in my spot, as he backed away into the bushes.

A million thoughts ran through my head. I thought about running back to my house and locking all the doors and windows, but there was one problem, I didn't know my way back home from here at all. So I waited, nervously.

Suddenly the bushes where Seth had disappeared into, arose a sandy wolf. I took a step back away from the wolf, not in fear, but in shock. This thing was bloody massive. It was well over six foot. I was speechless, but then the fear set in.

"Seth, you can come out now!" There was no answer. The wolf in front of me cocked his head to the right and advanced. "Really Seth, today would be great!" I yelled, backing away.

Which each step I retreated, the wolf advanced with a larger stride. It whimpered when I quickened my pace and was further away from him....it. I looked at its eyes and instantly recognised something very, very familiar there.

I had looked at those eyes before, those eyes had always made me smile. Those were…Seth's eyes. I gasped softly. He was telling the truth. I instantly felt guilty, I should have trusted him. I subconsciously believed him, but I didn't know how to comprehend it.

I took two steps closer to the wolf, my confidence slowly coming back. "Seth, Seth is that you?" I asked tentatively.

The wolf nodded slowly, watching my every movement and slightest reaction. I was shocked at first, but I walked even closer to the wolf. I was telling him with my eyes not to move. It seemed to have understood because he laid down on the ground.

I tentatively stretched out my hand and lightly brushed the top of its head, to see if it was real, to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. The wolf nodded its head as if he knew what I was thinking.

I sat down on the forest floor, leaning slightly against him, thinking. Everything that Seth had told me was true. I had only made it so much harder for him to tell me.  
Seth was lying beside me placed his head onto my lap. I stroked his head gently and smiled to myself.

We laid like that for the longest time. It was peaceful, I knew that Seth was giving me time to think through everything. He would be explaining more when he was human again.

Seth lifted his head up quickly and looked somewhere deep in the forest and made a growling sound, from his chest. A chill went up my spine.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked curiously, as he stood up and walking over to the gathering of bushes from earlier. He came back seconds later in human form, finishing buttoning his trousers.

"Sam wants me to meet him at his house. I'll walk you back to your house though." I nodded and took his hand. He looked at our joined hands and smiled his adorable smile and walked with me to the house. It was a comfortable silence as we walked. He walked me to my front porch before stopping. Seth still had my hand in his even though we weren't walking.

"I should be going now. I'll see you soon." Seth said. I nodded, but didn't let go of his hand. It was so warm. I didn't want him to leave now.

"Umm Chelsea, as much as I would love to stay with you, I'm going to need my hands back soon." He said with a slight smirk. He looked at our hands and I hesitantly let go. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned to go into the house but he stopped me. "I'm glad I have you back Chelsea, these past few days were hell for me." He said sadly.

"Me too Seth." I said quickly and dashed inside the house, but not before I caught him with a goofy grin on his face.

I walked upstairs to my room in a daze. I still have to deal with Dad, but that's easy now that I have Seth. I froze as I thought about my words. Technically, Seth wasn't my boyfriend. I frowned as I lay back down on my bed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry about the delay. This was written by both me and Dingo727!**

**So review for both of us! ha ha**


	16. Who are you?

**This chapter was co-written by Eeyore-ft-tigger. Thanks very much!!!**

**Chelsea POV**

"SHIT!" I heard my Dad shout, effectively waking me from the most peaceful sleep I've had since Mom died.

"Chelsea! Have you seen Charlotte?!" he hollered from somewhere in the house.

"Yes, because I can so see people in my sleep," I grumbled to myself.

I hate waking up to an alarm, so how does he think I'd react to waking up to a person screaming at the top of their lungs on a freaking weekend?! Wait, was it even the weekend? Ugh, I don't care anymore, I just wanna see Seth! Okay... I mean, I like Seth, but where did that come from? I was never the obsessive, clingy girlfriend back home, and I don't plan on starting that now. So why the hell am I so desperate to see Seth?

"Chelsea?" he called out, waiting for my answer.

"No!" I yelled.

"Okay!" I heard the rustling of keys and the front door being opened and closed.

I got up, and rolled my eyes. For the first time in a long time, I was excited to get on with my day.

Following my morning routine I took a quick shower and grabbed a pop tart and was out the door within ten minutes. I decided that a jog would do me a world of good, help clear my mind.

**Seth's POV**

I walked Chelsea to her door and said goodnight, wishing I could lean down and press my lips to hers, but I caught myself before I could lean forward.

"Me too Seth," she said quickly before dashing into the house.

I grinned like a fool. That was until I caught an unfamiliar scent, coming closer. I immediately took a defensive position. Even though the scent wasn't vampire, whoever it was could still be a threat to my Chelsea. I like the sound of that... my Chelsea. My Chelsea...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a petite woman walking towards me, her small frame shivering in the cold of the night. I wondered what she was doing out at this time, and hanging around Chelsea's house. If she wasn't wearing pajamas, I would've sworn she was going to rob them, or kill someone, judging by the look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" I questioned watching her every movement.

She didn't say a word.

I watched her carefully, as she made her advance, looking like a serial killer from a horror movie.

I know, Seth Clearwater, scared of a tiny woman who probably couldn't hurt a fly. But man, she looked like one crazy lady!

I braced myself as she came to a halt, leaving only a foot of space between us. Her hand flashed out, and grabbed my arm. Her face was blurry, and her touch was like having lemon juice squeezed over fresh wounds. I tried to pull away, but this lady's grip was like fighting with a bear trap, completely useless.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" I hissed, careful not to wake Chelsea, whos breathing was peaceful and even. I had become attuned to her heart beat and am able to pick it out over five miles away.

"Follow me." She spat.

Well, yes sir! I didn't know why I agreed so quickly. In my mind, I was saluting her like they did in all those army camps, and chuckled way too quietly for her to hear. She led me through the forest, and surprisingly, to the back door of my house.

"I know what you are. And if you think I'm about to let you near Chelsea, think again, dog," she hissed, sharp teeth protruding.

"Right lady. Are you sure you're not seeing things? I mean, you are walking around in that," I looked pointedly at her attire, "in the middle of winter in the forest. You're delusional." Her eyes narrowed at my words, causing me to shrink back a little.

Man up Seth, I yelled internally. I stood taller, towering over her tiny frame.

"Look, I'm not sure who you are, trying to kidnap an innocent teenager, but how about we both go our separate ways, and forget about this whole misunderstanding? Maybe get you to a doctor?" I tried to sound concerned, but all I needed was to have one of the Cullen's knock her out, and give her a concussion, so if she decided to alert anyone of our secret, we could say she was crazy. Which would probably be a good idea. Maybe she'd leave us alone.

"Psh, look kid, I just want you to stay away from my fiance's daughter. If you don't stay away, I'll tell the whole tribe of your little secret. Now here's what we're going to do. You are going to bring me inside, and tell your parents or whoever it is you live with that you found me on the side of the road, and felt sorry for me. I'm only staying the night, just to make sure you don't go sneaking back to Chelsea, and if you do, you won't see her ever again." It is official; she is the scariest woman I've ever come across, and my mum is pretty scary when she's angry.

"Have it your way lady." I tried to sound casual, but I was seriously freaking out on the inside.

**Chelsea POV.**

I was just returning home when I saw Charlotte emerge from the woods. I was really surpised. Dad had been looking for her and she was still dressed in her nightware.

"Charlotte!" I yelled jogging over to her.

"Morning Chelsea." She smiled brightly at me.

"Where have you been? Dad was so worried." I informed her.

"Well, we have some big news, we're getting married. I just needed time to think. I wasn't sure of what you would say." She said sweetly. Lately Charlotte had become a friend, I very nearly trusted her.

"Oh that's wonderful." I replied, I really was delighted, I hadn't seen Dad this happy in ages. "I'm just going to visit Seth, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"NO!" She yelled. "I mean you have to come shopping with me now, we need to find your perfect bridesmaid dress."

"Bridesmaid? That's deadly. Okay I'll call over to Seth's later."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
